bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
The Tempun
The Tempun: Semi-Senior member (though troblemaker) of bungie lurks and hides doing the "shenanigans" behind closed doors, a fellow floodians who is always up for a laugh. He quotes himself alot and is indiscribely "omnipotent" by his own meaning. The tempun is a being of omniscience and is considered to match even a fellow ninja. (So he ''says). '''Early Times: '''The Tempun was a fellow non-internet curser since his humble beginnings and was very much happy with the xbox that his brother had bought(although to much surprise 'he wanted a PS2), Sadly he did not enjoy the occasional fap because he was but a child (without Internet) with a dream of something ''but this ''something had not been found. '''The Beginning Of The Almost End:Halo 2 Sadly The Tempun's first game to play was not Halo 1 But infact the sequel to the first game in the history of the rest of all the games. He wasn't going to buy people's opinions and let themselves buy the game for him by opinion, so he in fact started reading articles about it in magazine's like Gameinformer & IGN Surprisingly to his surprise not 1 bad review towards the game of his interest! He was baffled, so after begging his parents for the "best game in the history of ever" So he quotes... His parents drove him to one of the most historic moments of the young misanthropist's life. The Halo 2 Fever: With games came needs, with needs came wants, with wants came... The internet. He had a fellow friend who was in fact a halo fan since halo 1 and he told young tempun that online was and-i-quote: "T3h 2h1tz d@wg". So after much contemplation The Tempun made his move,He pucker up his begging hands and made his voice so cute & begg-ish that not even the strcikest parents would deny the next request. And so... The Internet became a part of my life. The Bitter-Sweet Reality: '''With the infinite & yet so infinitesmal world of the internet he became overwhelmed by all it had to offer, it's obsession, it's secrets & of course it's lulz. After yelling,screaming,laughing,and pwn'ing all those noobs and pros in the halo 2 matchmaking, he felt this sad reality consume him. It was his friends, they were slowly fading away from the halo 2 parties, they weren't visiting as often, and one of them even though he met him in a swat game would eventually become on of his best online friends ever. His world was sad & lonely stopped taking friend request's pwnd noob after noob, but their was still an emptiness he couldn't escape. Even though most of his online friends left him he still had the most important friend the one who stuck by him through offline-and on. And that's all he needed. Until of course halo 3. '''Halo 3's Grip On Life: At first he could not believe the release of such a infallible game,halo 2's ending of course was "A pointless cliffhanger which would result into millions buying halo 3 upon it's release" But there it was! After the halo 2 maps being free,after the countless wins, and the hundreds of loses he could not believe that his faith in this game would be refurnished, it was a brighter side to the darkness that had befound him, for you see his xbox was stolen along with his fabled halo 2 and his other 15 unimportant games, for the Xbox 360 was there brough shiny & new due to the begging to his parents and the good grades he's have gotten. His time was now but he still needed...To pre-order. Tempun's Interest's *Although to much anticipation he was a heroic member at one point. *Loves "Lulingzz @ Teh Noob" *Watches Youtube Almost Regularly *Is Learning to play the guitar (update, has learned to play guitar, and is quite good) *Is very fond of rap, and writes lyrics whenever he feels like it *He wants to try out voice acting in abridged series *He's alway very fond of most bands that are not "mainstream"(this was before the hipster era) *He loves anime, though hates it when anyone confusing the latter with hentai Category:Bungie Lore Category:Bungie Community Category:Bungiepedia Category:The Flood